1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of box making devices in general, and in particular to a box making apparatus specifically designed to make pillow shaped boxes.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,929,009; 5,156,584; 5,178,600; and 5,484,373, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse rectangular shaped box making apparatus.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical method and apparatus for fabricating different sized pillow shaped boxes having any desired length.
As most home crafters are all too well aware, they have a wide variety of rectangular shaped box making devices from which to choose to construct the ubiquitous plain rectangular box.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of box making apparatus and method of use for fabricating a non-rectangular shaped box such as a pillow box or the like, and the provision of such a method and apparatus is a stated objective of the present invention, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.